Cruzando el velo
by mutemuia
Summary: Una conversación en LME o la verdad sobre Halloween [La imagen no me pertenece].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Póngase aquí lo de Nakamura sensei, como siempre…

 **Propiedad de la imagen:** Vector de fiesta diseñado por freepik [w w w PUNTO freepik PUNTO es].

 **AVISO:** Licencias de autor sobre temas culturales. Cualquier inexactitud, es mía y absolutamente deliberada.

* * *

 **CRUZANDO EL VELO**

Halloween, Noche de Muertos, Víspera de Difuntos, de Finados, Samhain, Noche de Brujas… Llámala como quieras, pero todas las culturas coinciden en una cosa: esa noche es el fin de un ciclo y el inicio de otro. Celtas, romanos, cristianos, en un sincretismo extraño, acabaron fusionando tradiciones de cosecha, de cambio de estaciones y religiosas, en cierta manera similares y a la vez muy diferentes. Es un ejemplo más de cómo se superponen las festividades cristianas a las paganas, asimilándolas, pero permitiendo que mantengan en cierta manera aquello que las hace únicas. En la víspera del uno de noviembre (reformas de calendario aparte) acontece la transición a la estación oscura y es por ello que en cuanto el sol se oculta, los límites entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos se desdibujan, y el velo que los separa se hace tan tenue que permite a los difuntos cruzar a este lado.

Dicen que por eso la gente debe disfrazarse, para espantar el miedo por si te encuentras de frente con alguna de esas almas en pena, pero principalmente para que te reconozca como uno de los suyos y no te arrastre consigo tras el velo. Pero claro, en otros lugares es motivo de alegría y no hay miedo: los difuntos regresan, movidos por el amor a los suyos, y su visita encuentra su oportunidad para sanar espíritus y almas rotas de quienes dejaron atrás.

Pero tristemente, y en especial entre quienes no creen en nada, la mayor parte de las veces no es más que un pretexto para celebrar fiestas absurdas, lucir demasiada piel y beber hasta reventar.

Y así es como llegamos a Ren…

* * *

Por cortesía de Takarada Lory, LME al completo disfruta de otra de sus extravagantes fiestas de empresa, que como todo lo relativo a su Presidente puede resumirse en una sola palabra: excesivo… Sí, demasiado de todo. Demasiadas calabazas, arañas, telarañas, fantasmas, murciélagos…, demasiado alcohol, música demasiado alta y demasiada gente en la pista de baile. Y demasiados moscones alrededor de su hadita…

Ren sostiene un vaso con algún brebaje de escandaloso color naranja en el que flota un ojo de mentira pinchado en un palillo rematado en (oh, sí) un murciélago de papel. Su vaso lleno no es más que un pretexto para mantenerse justo donde está ahora, en las escalinatas de la pista de baile, relativamente a salvo de codazos y pisotones llenos de embriagado entusiasmo. Sin embargo, su mirada no se aparta del miembro número uno de Love Me, que ajena a su presencia baila con sus amigas y otras chicas de la empresa. Kyoko sonríe, con esa sonrisa feliz y verdadera que tan pocas veces le ve. A Ren le gusta verla así, con el rostro encendido de alegría y sin esa postura rígida y en exceso formal de siempre.

Y quizás pueda ser tan solo porque es un idiota enamorado, pero cuando Kyoko baila, las diminutas alas a su espalda parecen agitarse para alzar el vuelo, y las ondas de ocres y verdes de su falda se mecen como la brisa en un bosque de octubre, y los colores del otoño le parecen más reales tan solo porque ella los encarna, claro. ¿Ves ahí lo de idiota enamorado? Etérea, feérica, su pequeña hada de los bosques... Hermosa, sí, pero esto no es nuevo. Kyoko es hermosa.

Y no deja de ser curiosa su elección de disfraz, porque (fíjate tú las vueltas de la vida) se supone que él es Corn, _su príncipe de las hadas_ , y en la pista está su princesa perfecta, tan cerca y tan lejos, aunque Ren sabe que más le vale dejar ese pensamiento de lado, porque podría conducirle a pantanales mentales en los que es mejor no aventurarse.

Sea como fuere, pues claro que le gusta verla feliz, y sonreír, aunque una parte egoísta quisiera que fuera él la razón de su sonrisa. Pero da igual, en serio… Saben los dioses que antes de llegar a LME probablemente nunca había asistido a una fiesta parecida, y que jamás había vivido las cosas que debía haber vivido una joven de su edad, experiencias que siempre se le negaron porque no tenía amigos (amigos de verdad, como los tiene ahora) y porque se deslomaba para mantener a una cucaracha ociosa y arrogante. Así que sí, lo dicho, es bueno que ella disfrute y se divierta sanamente. Pero eso no quita que cualquier idiota, con alguna copa de más entre pecho y espalda, se vaya a creer con derecho a molestar a las muchachas, _a su muchacha_. Y si de él depende, eso no va a suceder.

De modo que es así como desde su atalaya o estratégico punto de observación, Ren vigila (no, perdón: cuida y protege) a Kyoko.

—¿La estás acosando? —La pregunta, hecha en inglés, con un inesperado acento californiano, le pilló por sorpresa. No por ser hecha en inglés, puesto que en LME siempre iban y venían profesionales de la industria de medio mundo sino porque, primero, había escuchado la voz con claridad, a pesar de la música, y segundo, porque no había visto a nadie acercársele. Simplemente no lo advirtió hasta que estuvo a su lado y le habló. Era un hombre, un poco más bajo que él, vestido con cierto aire retro, como recién salido de un videoclip de Michael Jackson, y lucía una de esas máscaras horrorosas que había por todas partes (siempre había gente que decidía que era más divertido ocultarse el rostro esa noche). El anonimato está bien cuando no te importa nada.

Él mismo iba casi embozado en su capa, cual fantasma de la ópera, dejando claro que no quería compañía, pero no es como si su metro noventa de altura pudiera ocultarlo demasiado de quien realmente lo conociera. Y su máscara, bueno, es la máscara del Fantasma: le cubría solo un lado del rostro, y era incomodísima de llevar.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó él, también en inglés, enderezando la espalda e hizo ondear su capa, moviendo el torso hacia él, y eso dejó a la vista su chaleco rojo sangre, con intrincados patrones de arabescos, sobre el cual lucía un cravat de seda con alfiler de rubí (de imitación, _of course_ ). Se quedó mirándolo desde su altura, con la evidente intención de resultar amenazador, o al menos intimidante, pero el hombre ni se inmutó.

—No has dejado de mirarla —agregó el desconocido, encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo la cabeza. Ajá, justo igual a como lo hace él cuando se le olvida que los japoneses no lo hacen. Extranjero, confirmado.

—Cuido de ella, no la acoso —aclaró Ren, con el énfasis debido en cada verbo—. Es muy diferente.

—Es diferente, sí —reconoció el tipo—. Pero tiene a sus amigas. No está sola.

—Eso da igual.

El hombre asiente brevemente, dándole la razón, y los dos vuelven la vista a la pista de baile, aparentemente dando por finalizada la breve conversación. Ninguno habla más aunque el desconocido se balancea sobre sus pies siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Pero la canción al fin termina y los danzantes aplauden a la banda. ¿Música en vivo, eh, Presidente?

—Es muy guapa… —añadió entonces. Y de nuevo, su voz le llegó con meridiana claridad, a pesar de la cacofonía de voces y los aplausos.

—Lo es… —convino Ren. Y especialmente hoy—. Pero ella no lo ve así…

—¿No te cree?

—Ni a mí ni a nadie. Cuando de eso se trata, ella tan solo… —Y dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, dándose cuenta con horror de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Pero qué demonios hace? ¿Qué hace contándole de Kyoko a un extraño? ¡Un extraño! Ren guarda silencio y dirige la mirada a su vaso naranja sin la menor intención de beber de ese potingue. La música suena de nuevo y él exhala un suspiro de resignación. Debería cuidarse más con los desconocidos sin rostro, lo sabe, pero de alguna manera (retorcida y extraña), no se siente fuera de lugar, al menos, no del todo… Y bueh, los dioses saben que en ocasiones la iluminación proviene de un tipo vestido de pollo (que por cierto, diagnosticó con asombrosa facilidad su secreto más secreto), así que qué más daría tentar a la providencia un poco más con este zombi trasnochado sacado de _Thriller_ …—. Ella mata cualquier halago antes de que pueda salir de mi boca…

—No me seas pollo, hombre… —La frase le llegó como un latigazo. Ren volteó con rapidez el rostro hacia él, por una vez incapaz de disimular su asombro, mientras campanas de alarma resonaban alto y fuerte en su cabeza.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó, casi sin voz, el aliento atrapado en la garganta. Años, casi ocho, que no escuchaba _esa frase_ ; exactamente con las mismas palabras…, palabras de hoy que eran espejo de una vida atrás, de un nombre atrás… De un amigo que ya no está…

Y justo cuando creía que se estaba volviendo loco, el tipo se lleva un pálido dedo índice pensativo a la boca, o bueno, a la parte de la máscara donde estaría la boca real detrás de esa mueca zombiesca de látex.

—Pollo, gallina, cobarde… —Luego agitó una mano en el aire, como pidiéndole ayuda—. Hmm, ¿cómo es que se dice?

—Pollo está bien, muchas gracias —respondió él, a medias aliviado y ofendido—. Y no, no soy un cobarde. Es solo que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó, moviendo de nuevo la mano, animándolo a continuar. Pero Ren callaba, así que el otro terminó por él—. ¿Que no la mereces? ¿Que no eres digno?

Ren exhaló otro suspiro y no contestó. A su alrededor, la música sonaba, la gente reía, bebía, hablaba, bailaba…, la vida seguía sin él —más allá de él— y Kyoko estaba allí mismo, a todo un mundo de distancia. Pero un puñetazo en el hombro, bastante vigoroso por cierto, lo arrancó de cuajo de donde quiera que su pensamiento se hubiera extraviado.

—Auch —se quejó, llevándose la mano libre al hombro golpeado.

—Esas cadenas solo existen en tu cabeza, chico… —le dijo el zombi, el mentón alzado, desafiándolo a que lo contradijera.

—¿Chico? —Ren enarca la ceja confuso, precisamente la que deja libre su media máscara.

—Bueno, soy mayor que tú, err, no, quiero decir —duda, y aparta el rostro cubierto mientras se rasca la nuca con cierto nerviosismo—, _seguramente_ soy mayor que tú —añade, con cierta vacilación en su suposición. Aunque luego mueve la mano arriba y abajo frente a él—. No de altura, por supuesto, pero sí de edad.

Ren no quiso evitarlo. Llámalo curiosidad, si quieres, pero le siguió el juego.

—¿Y qué edad tienes, si no te importa decírmelo? —le preguntó.

—Veinte.

—Aaah, pues parece que el chico eres tú —Lo obsequió entonces con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa—. Tengo casi veintidós, _chico_ —añadió con retintín deliberado.

La risa del desconocido resonó tras su máscara.

—Vaya, supongo que el tiempo pasa sin darse cuenta —le dijo, y luego se inclinó un poco con la mano cerrada sobre el corazón en actitud formal (gesto nada japonés, por cierto, y más propio de un mosquetero que de un samurái)—. Tiene usted razón, señor, el _chico_ soy yo —Se incorporó y casi enseguida dejó caer los hombros, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo a través de la máscara— _._ Discúlpame, es la costumbre.

—No hay problema —¿Qué costumbre?, ¿qué es eso del tiempo?, se preguntó Ren.

—Pero que conste que con casi veintidós sigues siendo un _chico según todos los estándares_ … —añadió el otro.

La risa a Ren le subió por la garganta y salió por la boca, en una carcajada diáfana y genuina. A su lado, el desconocido ladeaba la cabeza viéndolo reír.

Pasa un minuto, quizás dos, y otra canción termina. La fiesta continúa, unos llegan, otros se van, y ellos dos, en su rinconcito de la sala, no hacen nada por unirse a los demás y participar del festejo.

Pero claro, el zombi ochentero parece tener cierto talento natural en detectar sus puntos débiles…

—Ese reloj… —susurró. Y de nuevo, lo escuchó perfectamente, a pesar de que fue tan solo un susurro. Ren pudo sentir su mirada intensa tras la máscara y su mano se movió casi por instinto para ocultar el reloj de Rick bajo su capa, como protegiéndolo. O quizás protegiéndose él…—. Deberías quitártelo.

—No.

—No funciona.

—Cumple su función perfectamente, muchas gracias —masculló, luchando por mantener un mínimo de la cortesía de Tsuruga Ren, aunque está seguro de que roza los límites.

—Deberías guardarlo en un cajón —insiste el otro.

—No.

—Hazlo.

—Mira, tú no me conoces… —le soltó, con la última brizna de su ensayada paciencia y encarándolo por fin. Sintió la vieja ira burbujeándole en el pecho. Apretó los puños y el vaso con el mejunje naranja vibró bajo sus dedos. Era más una respuesta automática, inevitable, que una reacción consciente a las palabras de un desconocido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le afectaban? ¿Por qué ahora? Ese ya no era él...—. No sabes nada de mí…

—Oh, sí, yo diría que sí —le interrumpió el hombre, ignorando las no tan sutiles señales de hostilidad—. Usas ese reloj roto como excusa, ¿verdad que sí? —Ren abrió mucho los ojos, y un destello de pánico brilló en ellos, pero el otro tipo tan solo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre sus talones—. Vives detrás del muro que te separa del mundo, y que te separa de ella… —dijo con voz muy seria, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la pista, donde bailaba Kyoko. Los ojos de Ren fueron de él a Kyoko, y de nuevo a él—. Finges todo el tiempo… —añadió, con la decepción evidente en esas cuatro palabras y casi echándoselo en cara, reprochándoselo—. Huyes de ti mismo…

—¿Cómo…? ¿Quién te…? —Descubierto. Expuesto. Transparente… Vulnerable… A Ren le faltan las palabras, el aire y casi toda la cordura, y por su mente corren mil preguntas, pero no puede dar voz a ninguna. Un estremecimiento de sudor frío le recorre la espalda y la boca le sabe a cenizas.

—Ah —suspiró el tipo, observándolo de reojo, con las manos aún en los bolsillos—, ¿pero qué sé yo de estas cosas? Mírate, chico, todo crecido… —La mirada del hombre lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y Ren parpadeó por el súbito cambio de tema. Y también de tono… Un momento lo estaba haciendo pedazos y al otro… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Eso era ternura en su voz? Sí, sí, ternura, y un punto de tristeza…—. Eres un hombre adulto y yo aquí dándote consejos sobre cómo vivir tu vida…

Ren calla, aún conmocionado por el vértigo de la conversación, por lo certero de las suposiciones que provienen de un extraño. No es un periodista, eso está claro. No es un reportero de esos que aún buscan a Kuon Hizuri, ni uno de esos paparazzi que solo quieren la foto del día… Este hombre no es nada de eso. Y sin embargo…, es como si lo supiera todo de él… Podrán herirle sus palabras, por ser exactas, por ciertas, pero no por hostiles, eso no. Sabe —siente— que no están destinadas a herirle, ni a hacerle daño intencionadamente, solo a ¿enseñarle?, ¿aconsejarle? A exponer los hechos, sin más… Como si las dijera un amigo, como si las dijera alguien que lo apreciara…

Como si las hubiera dicho Rick.

Ren cierra los ojos y se lleva la mano al pecho, allí donde siempre le duele la ausencia por el amigo que perdió. El frío de la culpa le acuchilla los huesos y los gritos de asesino se repiten en su cabeza, como un eco eterno, destinados a no permitirle olvidar, a no perdonarse nunca…

—Mis disculpas, chico —El desconocido le está dando suaves palmaditas en el hombro, como si fuera un adolescente necesitado de consuelo. Y quizás realmente lo fuera… Quizás ni los años ni la distancia, ni siquiera un nombre nuevo, puedan cambiar esa parte de él que sigue siendo aquel muchacho aterrorizado que con ojos espantados veía cómo el cuerpo de Rick volaba, golpe tras golpe, y su sangre dibujaba trazos de muerte sobre el asfalto—. Yo no quería… Bueno, no quería que tú… —Vacilante, y sin saber qué más decir, o cómo decirlo, tan solo dio un suspiro—. Te pareces demasiado a alguien que conocí, y bueno…, no puedo evitarlo…

Ren abre los ojos y le brinda una sonrisa triste, destinada más a tranquilizar a su interlocutor que a sí mismo…

—No te preocupes —le dijo, y Ren también suspiró, pero el vacío en su pecho no encontraba alivio—. Y aunque no lo parezca, aprecio la buena intención de tus consejos.

—Ahora en serio, chico, escúchame bien —se colocó frente a él, y por un momento pareció que iba a tomarlo por los hombros, pero al final dejó caer los brazos a sus costados—, no hay nada, absolutamente nada, que te impida ser feliz, salvo tú mismo. Recuerda eso…

—No dirías eso si me conocieras… —Ni siquiera él pudo disimular la sombra de desesperanza que oscurecía sus palabras…

Y por segunda vez en la misma noche, Tsuruga Ren fue 'obsequiado' con un puñetazo al hombro.

—Auch. ¡Pero bueno! —Y hay más de asombro que de enojo en su protesta—. ¿Otra vez?

—Sí, otra vez, por idiota —le contestó el zombi, apuntándolo con ese pálido índice—. Y lo diría igual. Es más, lo digo ahora. ¿Debo gritarlo? —Ren no llegó a tiempo de impedírselo—. ¡ESTE CHICO ES UN IDIOTA!

Unas cuantas cabezas miraron hacia atrás, pero pronto volvieron a sus conversaciones, sin dedicarles ni un pensamiento más.

—¡Calla, hombre, calla! —Ren le cubrió la boca (o donde él cree que estaría la boca) con la mano libre, pero el hombre se hace un lado. Y no, no ha terminado con la reprimenda.

—Pues lo dicho: eres idiota.

—Fantástico —Ren voltea los ojos—. No eres el primero que me lo dice…

Otra canción termina y la banda anuncia que se tomará un breve descanso. Las voces de la sala se hacen más fuertes y los camareros se mueven rápidos y eficientes, sorteando los pequeños grupos y ofreciendo más de esas bebidas adornadas con bichos de papel. Ren y su zombi siguen allí, lado a lado, compartiendo ese silencioso compañerismo entre desconocidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta, y Ren se voltea y enarca la ceja libre de la máscara.

—Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto —le responde, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Idiota… —Ren casi puede verlo entornando los ojos tras su (más)cara de zombi. Y el Kuon de otro tiempo quizás se hubiera ofendido. Nadie le ha llamado idiota tantas veces seguidas sin acabar con los dientes esparcidos por el suelo. Salvo Rick, claro, y en muy contadas ocasiones, su padre…—. Deberías estar bailando con ella…

Ren levanta la mano que lleva el reloj de Rick. Observa las manecillas inmóviles, detenidas para siempre aquella amarga noche, y en el fondo sabe que es cierto, que Rick lo empujaría a enfrentarse a sus miedos, a derrotarlos. A ser valiente…

Sí, es algo que Rick diría.

Es pronto, sin embargo. Ren no puede —ni quiere— deshacerse aún de todos sus fantasmas, ni de los monstruos de oscuridad y culpa que todavía acechan sus sueños. No está listo para dejarlos ir (porque no sabe qué quedará de él sin la mentira tras la que se esconde), y puede que nunca lo esté. Pero…

Pero al menos sí puede hacer una cosa…

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó, mirando al frente, y el otro negó con la cabeza—. Tienes razón…

—Pues claro que la tengo —le replicó muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Ren deja el infecto brebaje naranja sobre la primera bandeja que ve y se encamina hacia la pista, antes de que le falte el valor. No, no el valor, la determinación.

Se abre paso a través de la gente hasta llegar a Kyoko. Ella se envara sorprendida, demasiado recta, demasiado tensa, hasta que recuerda sus modales y le devuelve el saludo. Huye de sus ojos y mira a un lado y a otro, como buscando ayuda, pero sus supuestas amigas parecen haber desaparecido como por ensalmo entre la multitud.

Y como si fuera cosa del destino (y no atendiendo a una discreta indicación del presidente de LME) la banda retoma su puesto y empiezan a sonar los acordes de una canción lenta (y muy romántica). Y justo cuando la voz de la cantante entona _Stars shining bright above you / Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"*_ , él alza su mano, y Kyoko, una ruborizadísima Kyoko, alza la suya para tomar su mano.

—Sé feliz, Kuon —susurra aquel desconocido mientras mira cómo la pareja baila. Y solo cuando ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar entre los brazos del hombre que ama, Rick exhala entonces un suspiro lleno de esperanza y echa a andar hacia la puerta—. Sé feliz, amigo mío…

Camina, sin mirar atrás, y con cada paso que lo aleja de Kuon, su figura parece irse desvaneciendo en el aire, hasta que no queda más que aquella máscara que usó cayendo al suelo.

Y las leyendas dicen también que el verdadero amor, el verdadero afecto, siempre encuentra una forma de cruzar el velo y de desafiar a la mismísima muerte…

Siempre…

.

 *** - * - * - FIN - * - * - ***

.

* * *

.

.

 _* "Mientras las estrellas radiantes brillan sobre ti, las brisas de la noche parecen susurrar 'te quiero'", de la canción_ Dream a little dream of me (Sueña un poquito conmigo) _, interpretada por Ella Fitzgerald._

 _Algún día escribiré un fic sobre esta canción *suspiros* ¡Me la pido!_


End file.
